Knuckles adventure battle 2
by Tailsic
Summary: my knuckles version of sonic adventure battle 2
1. Prison Escape

**Prison Escape**

It's Monday, 4:00pm and knuckles the echidna is being transported to a G.U.N. prison in the desert .He is being escorted by four G.U.N. soldiers to his cell.

"I'M TELLING YOU I DIDN'T DO IT", said knuckles shouting at the guards.

Shut up red boy and keep walking, said one of the G.U.N. soldiers.

"WHY AM I BEING ARRESTED FOR", knuckles said trying to break the cuffs

You know why creep, said another soldier pushing knuckles with his gun

No I don't

Yes you do

No I don't

Yes you do

"NO I DON'T"

"YES YOU DO"

"LISTEN IF YOU WANT TO PLAY GAMES PLAY PATTY CAKE OR SOMETHING NOW LET ME GO OR I'LL OPEN UP A CAN OF MY KNUCKLE SANDWICHES EXTRA PAIN!!!", knuckles said cracking his knuckles

Shut up and get in the cell, said the second G.U.N. soldier kicking knuckles in the cell.

Now stay there and rot, Rat, said the G.U.N. soldiers walking away.

"I'M A ECHIDNA YOU JERKS" knuckles said growling.

Knuckles walked around the cell trying to figure out how to escape.

Lets see, these bars look bendable, knuckles said bending the bars wide.

Yep there bendable alright, time for me to get out of this place, knuckles said.

Knuckles ran around for awhile before running into a huge door, knuckles looked around to see if he can open it, Knuckles found a three way key slot.

Hmmm looks like I got to find three keys to open this door, knuckles said

Knuckles walk to around the prison looking for the keys, when out of nowhere three G.U.N. robot combat units.

Well, well, well, look like I have some company to past the time, knuckles cracking his namesake.

Knuckles ran towards the first robot quick the robot shot at him knuckles jumped to avoid the shot then knuckles disappeared and reappeared behind the robot grabbing it and throwing it into a wall and it blew up. Before the other robots could react Knuckles grabbed one robot and swung it around and hit the other robot and they blew up.

In the remains of one of the robots Knuckles spotted the first key. As knuckles was walking along he found the second key in steel box, knuckles try to break it but it was too tough to break.

Man why can't I break this box, knuckles said mad.

After knuckles finish blowing some steam on the wall he saw a green light in one of the cell, knuckles walk and the cell and saw some green gloves, he then put them on and look at them.

Cool what are these things, knuckles said then he saw a note next to him, knuckles read it

These are the crash gloves they will aloud you to use crash fist to break steel boxes.

Wow Instructions, said knuckles said wanting where they came from.

O well I guess I'll go get that key now, knuckles said going to get the key.

Well steel box I'm back for the key now hand it over, knuckles said talking to the steel box, and the box said nothing.

Alright you ask for it for it you dumb box knuckles said charging up to attack the box, a green aura circle knuckles.

"CRASH FIST", knuckles shouted breaking the box and getting the key. After getting the second key he found a G.U.N. robot holding the third key.

Ok hand over that key or you'll end up like that box, the robot just shot at knuckles, and knuckles dodge it and attack it with his new ability sending the robot flying.

Yeah I'm the echidna, knuckles said looking cool with his arm up in the air like he's the best, knuckles pick up the third key and when to open door.

Now I'm out of here, he said but the alarm went off.

Aw what now.

Alright my first Fan fiction I hope you all like it my next chapter is Black Rhino.


	2. Black Rhino

**Black Rhino**

Knuckles is running though the prison corridor looking for a way out.

"Man it like a maze in here who ever build this place must not like me very well", knuckles said walking down a long hall way.

Knuckles ran for about ten minute before making it to the cargo area

There got to be a way out of this place though here, knuckles said jumping down ledge he was on, then from out of nowhere a huge G.U.N. robot landed in from of him.

"There you are jail rat it time to go back into your cage", the pilot laughed.

"I'M A ECHIDNA YOU MORON", wait you're that soldier that kick me earlier.

"Well give the dirty rat prize", said the pilot

"I'M A ECHIDNA, THAT IT YOUR GOING DOWN HARD JERK", knuckles said jumping toward the giant robot, knuckles attack with a powerful jab but was throng back by the robot energy shield.

"HAHAHA, you can't stand up to the power of Black Rhino", laugh the pilot

Well, will just have to see about that, said knuckles charging at it again, the Rhino shot missiles at knuckles, knuckles jumped from missile to missile to get closer to the robot, but the robot toke off into the air making knuckles miss smashing into a lot of crates.

"HAHAHA, you fool I said you don't stand a chance again the Black Rhino", the pilot laugh harder, when the pilot stop laughing he notices knuckles was gone.

"Uh were did he go", the pilot said looking for knuckles.

"COME ON AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE", the pilot shouts out angrily.

"WELL THIS RAT HAS FANGS", knuckles said jumping from above with a hollow pipe in his hand smashing it into the shield absorbing energy from it and breaking the shield.

"WHAT MY SHIELD GONE", the pilot said sacredly.

"Now that your shield down I can end this," knuckles said smashing his fists together and starting to glow green again, the G.U.N. pilot is scared out of his mind.

"Wait maybe we can work this out," the pilot said.

"I don't think so bubby, CHAST FIST", knuckles said charging that the robot with unbelievable speed and strength sending the giant robot flying right thought three layers of walls.

"And I'm a echidna don't forget it", knuckles said walking away opening the door having the sun rays blind him for awhile.

"Finally I'm out", he said

My fan fiction second one done next chapter Air Field


	3. Air Field

**Air Field**

Tuesday 2:00pm a huge plane takeoff into the sky, two figures are standing in the middle of the airport.

So your Miles Tails Prower nice mech, said the female raccoon said looking at his tornado.

Yep thats me, who are you?, tails said

I'm Jessie the raccoon, she said

Jessie was a purple and black raccoon wearing a light green vest and dark green pair of shorts, she has green eyes. She was riding in a red mech called Inferno.

So why you call me here, tails said.

Because of this, Jessie showed tails one of the power diamonds.

Where did you find that, Tails said very surprised that she found one. Before she could answer the diamond was snatched out of her hand by a metal claw.

"HAHAHAHA", thanks for the power diamond losers, said the really fat man wearing the yellow jump suit and having the weirdest beard you have ever seen in your life.

Oh no its Doctor Calzone, Tails said to Jessie.

"WELL I DON'T CARE IF HE LOOK LIKE A COW HE BETTER GIVE ME BACK ME DIAMOND OR ELSE DEAD COW MEAT", said Jessie really to kill the fast man.

Whoa your have to catch me first, said the DR. Calzone pushing a button on his plane looking thing making a hologram of his self.

Which one is really me, they both said one flying to west the other flying to the east.

Tails I'll go after that one, pointing the west and you go after that one pointing to the east, and if you find my diamond give it back understand, Jessie said very tick off by doctor calzone action, running to west to pursue the doctor.

Ok, said tails going after the other one.

Tails walk for a while before a group of G.U.N. robots stared to attack him.

Ok you guy want to miss with me, bad mistake, tails said firing his lasers at them, destroying them all.

That show you bots not to miss with me, tails said smiling. Then another group of G.U.N. robots attack him from behind, tails dodge the there lasers and counter with a rapid. missiles attack destroying them as well.

Strange why is G.U.N. robot attack me, tails said? After destroying 40 G.U.N. robots tails chase Doctor Calzone to the end of the airport.

I got you not Calzone ,tails said.

I don't think so, said Doctor Calzone disappearing.

No it was the wrong one, now I got to catch up with Jessie, said tails running to find Jessie.

Will since it knuckles adventure battle two some people are replace Jessie/rouge, Dr.Calzone/Dr.Eggman and two other people will be replace can you guess who.

Next chapter Tails V.S. Jessie


	4. Tails VS Jessie

Tails V.S. Jessie

"Man I can't believe I was tricked, I better find Jessie before she get in trouble", Tails said.

"O yeah and why wound I be trouble for", Jessie said hoveing above Tails in her mach.

"Your ok I thought Dr.Calzone hurt you or something", Tails said blushing a little bit.

"Ah, there no way I lose to a fat man with an odd looking beard, in wearing yellow overall, and look I got the diamond back", Jessie said holding the diamond that Dr.Calzone had stole from her earlier.

"Wow she good, and she cute to", Tails said in his head.

"So Tails, the reason I call you out here was because I want to challenge you to a mech battle", Jessie said.

"A challenge", Tails said.

"Yeah, you see I hear lots of story about you and your tornado, so I just want to see how my inferno massager up to your tornado, and to see how my mech react with this power diamond, so please accept my challenge", Jessie said giving Tails the world fames puppy dog look.

"Ok challenge accept", Tails said with a fake smile.

"Alright don't go easy on me because I'm a girl ok", Jessie said.

"Ok" Tails said nervously.

"Alright lets get this party started, input power diamond now", Jess said putting the diamond into to her mech.

"All systems that full power let do it, firing proton laser", Jess said pressing a button on her meac firing two beam at Tails.

Tails dodge the laser then counter with a missiles brirage attack. She active here shield to block missiles and charged at Tails. Tails jump to avoid her then fire his lasers at her. She turns around to block his attack with her shield. Tails didn't left off his attack has he turn his lasers on to full power causing her mech to back up little by little.

"Man my shield his running low on power I need to finish this now, time for my secret weapon now firing, Mind Screamer", said Jessie pressing a blue button in her mech firing two missiles at Tails. Now before the missiles reach Tails they explode.

"Uh what just happened", Tails said curiously.

Then Tails mech started going crazy.

"What the, what going on with my tornado", Tails said trying to figure out what wrong with his controls.

"Those were my Mind Screamer they cause e c thought any mech it target making all the it function miss up now left finish this battle up", Jessie said charing her mech at Tails again at full power. But before Jessie got to Tails she stop right in from of him.

"Uh, why you stop you were winning", Tails said.

"Yeah I know but all I really want was to show you some of my gadget, well what dose the fox guess thing", Jessie said smile at Tails.

"Wow those Mind screamer are fascinating what properties are they made of", Tails very excised.

"Sorry my little secret", she said winking at Tails making him blush more.

"Well thank for playing with Tails, hope we can play again soon", she said blowing him a kiss, then leaving him in a daze.

"Wow smart and cute", he said.

Well that was fun people look like tails has a crush. Well anyway the next chapter is wild canyon. Oh yeah and one more thing to say beware the puppy dog look, **BEWARE IT**, **ITS EVIL I TELL YOU EVIL**, and on another note did you know evil spelled backwards is live strange right.


	5. Wild Canyon

Wild Canyon

Wednesday 8:00am Knuckles has found his way back to desert altar were he had left the Master Diamond at.

"Yes, the Diamond this here", Knuckles said catching his breath before seeing a metal claw snatch it.

"O no not again", Knuckles said looking up to see un other then Dr.Calzone himself.

"Well, well, well, look like I'll be taking the Master Diamond again. Dr.Calzone said laughing taking the diamond with him.

"I don't thing so Calzone", Knuckles said jumping up to scaed the Master Diamond into a lot of peaces.

"What no you broke it your pay for breaking the Master Diamond you're here your pay", Dr.Calzone said has he left angry.

"I guess he doesn't know that I can put it back together, o well guess I'll go find the pieces now", Knuckles said.

Knuckles walk about two miles before run into a round canyon were a sand twister was in the middle of it.

"I scenced some the pieces of the diamond here", Knuckles said to himself.

Knuckles jump into the canyon to being his search for the diamond pieces. Knuckles examine square hole in the ground leading to an underground room. Knuckles just down the hole and landed on a ledge. Looking around he saw lots of ruins. Then Knuckles since a piece of the diamond near by, Knuckles walk to a hiroglipse of a beetle on the wall behind him.

"It behind this wall, but this material to thick to dig through, I need to find another way", he said.

Knuckles jump from the ledge he was now to get a better look around the place, then all of a sudden the twister started spin fast sucking Knuckles in.

"O no we're being suck in. Knuckles shouted.

Knuckles was trap in the twister try to escape. The twister carries Knuckles to the top of it. When Knuckles spotted a diamond piece.

"I got to get that diamond", Knuckles said.

Knuckles started to swim for it. He got closer and closer until he got the diamond. Then the twister started to spin faster making knuckles spin around in there faster, faster, and faster.

"Whoa I'm getting dizzy", knuckles said go aruond and around like crazy before being throw out of the twister like a rocket head first into the sand.

After Knuckles brush himself of he counting to look for the other two there. Knuckles walk to the other side of that canyon two see four G.U.N. tank guarding a piece of the Master Diamond.

"Those G.U.N. guys don't give up", Knuckles said thing how to get the diamond piece. Then Knuckles saw a pillar and got an idea. Knuckles started to punch the base of the pillar.

"Timber" Knuckles shouted as the pillar smash the robot and taking the second piece.

"Now one more to go, but how to get itb", knuckles said.

Knuckles when back to the hiroglipse to try and figure out to get through the wall. Knuckles search until he saw another green light from a cross the room. Knuckles glide to it to see some claw there and right next to them was a another note Knuckles read it. "These are the shovel claw they will alout you to dig through thick walls. Knuckles then put them on.

"Wow with these I can dig though that wall now", knuckles said returning to the wall.

Knuckles started to dig through until he hit the other side and found the last diamond piece.

"Alright three down and god know how many left. Knuckles said.

Another chapter done, sorry about the O no we're being suck in part from shadow the hedgehog, it just the moment seen to call for it, or I'm trying to be funny, or dumb , or stupid, or crazy, or O.O I'll just shut up now. Next chapter Knuckles VS King.


	6. Knuckles vs King

Knuckles VS King

Knuckles had just found three pieces of the Master diamond in the canyon. Now he heads back to the surface.

"Man, finding theses diamond piece are going to be a pain", Knuckles said.

"Diamond piece, sound interesting",

"Uh who said that", Knuckles said looking around to see who was taking.

"Up here", Knuckles look up to see a grey echidna with x shape scar on his right eye sitting on a ledge above. The echidna then jump down to greet Knuckles.

"Aloud me to introduce myself, I'm supreme life form King the Echidna", King said.

"The supreme life form", Knuckles said.

"Yes, the supreme life form the most powerful being in the world, and with this" he pull out a Power Diamond, "It will be to easy to achieve my goal", King said.

"Wait, you're the reason why I was arrested", Knuckles said cracking his knuckles.

"Well don't blame me if the human can't tell the difference between a red echidna and a grey one", King said shrugging his shoulder.

"Yeah that true" Knuckles sigh.

"Now Knuckles hand over those diamond pieces" King demanded.

"What, no way" Knuckles said.

"If you don't hand it over, I'll have to take it by force", King said.

"Well, will just see about that", Knuckles said.

Knuckles charged King with a rabid right hand attack, King dodge all of Knuckles jabs like there wear in slow motion. King grabs Knuckles right arm and being to spin him around and around throwing him into the wall. As Knuckles head toward the walk he spins around to make his feet hit the wall and used the wall to bounce back to King. King jump out of the way to make Knuckles smash into the ground, King then attack Knuckles with a right jab Knuckles catch it King then attack with his other hand Knuckles catch that one to, the two struggle a bit before King kick Knuckles in the stomach then catching him with a right hook in the face sending him back into the wall.

"That all you got weakling", said King.

Knuckles got back up then put his fists together and being to glow green.

"CRASH FIST" Knuckles charged toward King, King block the attack by crossing his arm together, but Knuckles is still try to force his way through King defend. Knuckles push King back little by little toward the twister.

"I don't think so", King said as he deflect Knuckles back, Knuckles is able to land feet first on the ground. As both echidnas are out of breath from that little bout King start to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha what a warm up fight, you're a lot stronger then I thought, let's make this a challenge", King said.

"A challenge" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, a challenge I'll find some of these diamond pieces and you'll find some, when we find them all we will meet each other at the under water facility ECHO HAVEN" King said.

"ECHO HAVEN, where is that?" Knuckles said.

"Well you'll find it, well see ya at ECHO HAVEN", King said as he disappear before Knuckles eyes.

"I won't lose to you King", Knuckles as he counted his search.

this is king, shadow,s replacement, now i know your shadow fan may want to kill me now, but this is knuckles world . any why this chapter done Next Chapter Arctic Run.


	7. Arctic Run

Arctic Run

Wednesday 12:15pm a plane hover above the sky in the snow region.

"Hey thank for the left man" Sonic said to the pilot.

"No problem, it an honor to help sonic the hedgehog" the pilot said.

"Thank, well here my stop, you wouldn't mind if I borrow this", Sonic said picking up a snowboard he find.

"Oh go a head, be my guess", the pilot said.

"Well see ya, BUNZI ", Sonic shouted as he exited the plane.

Sonic landed on top of a mountain and stared to surf down it. He jumps over ledges performing cool trick and dodging trees. Sonic finally reach the bottom of the mountain then started the rest of his quest on foot. Along his way thought the snow cover forest, when he ran into four robot bunnies, the shot mini buzz saw out of there mouths. Sonic ran toward the first one and kick it at another one making them explode. Sonic then spin dash the last to making them explode to. After destroying the robot bunnies Sonic continue his way thought the forest until reach a frozen lake.

"Perfect the water frozen, time for a little ice-skating," Sonic said has he started to skate on the ice. While skating on the ice Sonic notice three robot seals, one of seal open it mouth, and shot an missile at Sonic, the impact of the blast made him lose his balance Sliding cross the lake.

"Ok you tubs of metallic blubber let's party" Sonic said as he started to skate again toward the one that shot at him. The seal launch another missile at Sonic, Sonic jump on to the missile and rides it and directing it back at the seal, jumping off at the right time making the blow up. The other two seals stared to attack Sonic, Sonic dodge there attack and goes into spin ball mode circling them both, cutting through the ice, going around and round until the ice gave way making the robot fall into the ice cold water making them blow up, after defeating the robot seals sonic continue on his way.

Sonic ran through the forest for about ten minute before he stops.

"Now were that Power Diamond," said Sonic.

"Looking for this Sonic" said a voice.

Sonic turn around to see a purple echidna wearing a blue tank top and a matching mini skirt holding a Power Diamond.

"Roxy, what are you doing here," Sonic said.

"I'm a treasure hunter now, just like Knuckles," Roxy said.

"Ah man, Tails ask me to pick him up a Power Diamond," Sonic said.

"Well, Dr.Calzone his one of the diamond hidden on his island rescored, I was just on my way there want to come" Roxy said.

"Do you have to ask", Sonic said smiling.

"Ok let's take my boat," Roxy said as the two of them left for the Roxy boat.

Chapter 7 done, next Chapter Runaway Freeway


	8. Runaway Freeway

Runaway Freeway

Wednesday 2:00pm Tails is on his way to City Square, and he stuck on a freeway dude to traffic.

"Man it suck, if my jets didn't get miss up and that fight I wouldn't be stuck here in traffic, but nooo I had to accept at challenge for that really cute raccoon girl, I should listen to Knuckles, he always said girls are noting but trouble" Tails said.

"Miles Tails Prower, this is Lieutenant Armstrong of G.U.N. and you are under arrest for aiding an escape criminal," Armstrong said.

"What I'm not aiding a felon," Tails said.

"Enough talk, Men catcher that fox boy," Armstrong said.

"Uh oh, I got to get out of here," Tails said turning his Tornado into walker mode and ran away.

"After him men, don't let him escape," said Armstrong. The G.U.N. peruse Tails

"I'll use that dirty rat friends to lure him out", Armstrong said has he started to have a flashback.

"Uh were did he go" Armstrong said looking for Knuckles.

"COME ON AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE", Armstrong shouted angrily.

"WELL THIS RAT HAS FANGS", as he saw Knuckles holding a hollow pipe smash into his shield causing it to disappear.

"WHAT MY SHIELD GONE", Armstrong said.

"Now that you shield down I can end this", Knuckles has he put his fist together and started to glow green.

"Wait maybe we can work this out", Armstrong said.

"I don't thing so bubby, CHASH FIST," as Knuckles came toward Armstrong smash him through three layer of walls.

"And I'm an echidna, don't for get it" the echidna said has he walk away end of flashback.

"I get you for that rat", Armstrong said.

Tails finally made it through the traffic jam with G.U.N. on his tail, 5 G.U.N. combat unit landed and front of him.

"Ok time to test out a new feature I added to my Tornado", Tails said as he press a button in his mech, and shot a blue beam at the G.U.N. robots freezing them.

"Now that cool", Tails laugh.

Tails continue his on the Freeway freezing G.U.N. robots, until he reach intersection of City Square where a squad of G.U.N. robot were waiting for him.

"So you guys want the cold shoulder," Tails press the ice canon button, but noting happens.

"Guess I'm not of ice, oh well look's like I'll have to handle this, the old fashion way" Tails said as he press another button in his mech, making laser guns and missile launchers pop out.

"Bye, bye," Tails said has he smiled waving his hand at the robots, then press's the button again firing every thing he had at them, and destroying all of the G.U.N. robots.

"Well that take care of them, now I better get out of here before more G.U.N. robot show up," Tails said as he head for City Square.

Next Chapter Tropical Forest


End file.
